


Alienate

by OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance (sublimeWaves)



Series: 25 Prompt Challenge [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Deus Ex Machina, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Machines, Rules, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublimeWaves/pseuds/OutrageousIngeniousBrilliance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Aradia Megido and this machine you call your body may have been the best thing that has ever happened to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alienate

**Author's Note:**

> Alienate: v. cause (someone) to feel isolated or estranged

This machine you call your body may have been the best thing that has ever happened to you.

This is a logical statement to make and it is also the thesis, the main topic if you will, of this following report.  As which all statements and essays therefor will now be a bolstering of facts to support this statement.

Statement One:  You are not dead.

You, Aradia Megido, were scientifically dead.  Your heart stopped, blood did not pump into your brain, and the air in your lungs stopped circulating, leaving your flesh to rot. 

This display of rage which caused your bodily death was due to your friend, your former friend who was not even really your friend but a rival of sorts.  This Vriska Serket is known as the Spiderbitch according to your group of friends.  This robotic machine that is your body allows you to be kept alive after your untimely demise.  You were so pleased with this outcome that you‘ve forgiven Vriska for killing you, after you killed her.

Statement Two:  Your body got rid of bodily functions.

You do not get tired or hungry, nor does your body require such substances. Sometime you need grease and a small tune up from Equius but that was far and few in-between.  Now, you can spend your time on your work.  Everyone else will be distracted by having to take a shower or sleep, but not you. 

The cries of protest against Karkat’s ‘No one sleeps’ paranoia does not read reach your mechanical lips.  Why would you care if you can’t sleep?  Well, at least the ban is only on Prospit dreamers at the moment, so not _everyone_ is complaining.

Statement Three:  Your old interests are gone, except one.

Archeology, Indiana Jones, and exploration were all things the ‘alive’ Aradia was crazy for.  She spent hours and hours on useless activities that she ‘enjoyed’.  Thankfully, you don’t care about any of that at all.  They are such a waste of time when you need to focus on the task at hand.  This game is more important that any of the happiness you’ve received from exploring some stupid cave or FLARPing with Tavros. 

Only one interest still occupies your time.  It has become an obsession, no longer a dull interest, with death and time and as it helps your work you allow the breach of interest from your old life.  Some of the others have asked you about your obsession, but you don’t talk abotu it.  They wouldn’t enjoy it like you do.  They call you ‘twisted’.  It is a fitting name for you.

Statement Four:  It is a great ventilator of emotions

Not that you _have_ many emotions anymore.  Anger is the most useful emotion and you only have anger left.  Those superfluous emotions like regret or giddiness are lost on you and you are so much happier to have them gone.  They were obviously holding you back. 

Anger can be controlled and can be deadly when concentrated on the right person.  You used to have anger at Vriska for killing you, Equius for programming unwanted emotions you ultimately rejected, and at the game for existing. Now, you have exhausted a lot of your anger and can now be even more deadly as now you are planning, calculating, how to use your reserve of anger that you have left. 

Right now, since your anger is now reserved, you don’t feel anything and that is fine with you.  You don’t want to be emotionally compromised during these future events, not unless you are required to.  That wouldn’t be helpful to the situation and maybe even hinder it.

Statement Five:  You work so efficiently now.

You spend ninety seven percent of your time scrutinizing time lines, communicating with your other selves, and analyzing the next couple of hours and all the possibilities that may come forth.  Your whole existence was meant to make sure the alpha timeline goes on its little merry way and the doomed timelines become devastatingly crushed.  Crushing doomed timelines make you a bit more pleased than you will ever admit to even yourself. 

Being connected to your computer allows an osmosis of information that has eliminated time with the technical aspect of your work, for it eliminates certain time delays an allows for more efficiency in your work.  Your job is very important to the alpha timeline and no one was going to stop you from completing you task.

Number Six:  Your friends have been eliminated as distractions

The hours you used to spend with your friends is appalling looking back at it now.  In retrospect, you could have been more useful things during those hours you spent with them, maybe.  You don’t have that problem anymore. 

After you died and came back as metal every single one of your ‘friends’ treated you differently.  They say it is your new cold personality.  Metal is cold to the touch so what they say is more than logical.  They all expect something from you and it is clear you are failing to supply it. 

Feferi, your old best friend, wants to tell you about her day and then for you to tell her about yours and then gossip.  This ‘small talk’ is extraneous.  Tavros expects you to be kind, but you are unable to provide that.  Equius wants to be matesprits with him, but romance is illogical.  You’re not sure you can comprehend quadrants anymore.  You don’t need them, they are inessential.  When you told that to Sollux he never contacted you again.  Everyone else doesn’t even try.  You are deemed a ‘lost cause’ and ‘unemotional’, which you are.  

It is then you think that something may violate statement four of this lift.  You are not sure what the small pain is, but it registers in your mind every time you hurt your friends.  It is a negative emotion, one you don’t want to feel.  This feeling is distracting you.

This is where the essay concludes.  Your name is Aradia Megido and you are in mechanical body and you think this is the best thing that has ever happened to you even if no one else does.


End file.
